The disease Recurrent Aphthous Ulcers (RAU) is being investigated in terms of the in vitro responses of human peripheral blood lymphocytes to monolayer cultures of antologous oral epithelium. Preliminary studies have shown that autologous lymphocytes destroy oral epithelial cell cultures and it is the purpose of this project to characterize the reaction in terms of cell types and specificity.